Unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon starships classified as Birds-of-Prey, including earlier Birds-of-Prey seen in the 22nd century. By commander * Chang's Bird-of-Prey * Dukat's Bird-of-Prey * Duras's Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) * Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey * K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey * Kang's Bird-of-Prey * Klaa's Bird-of-Prey * Kruge's Bird-of-Prey * Malik's Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) By year Three Klingon warships In 2366, these three Klingon warships assisted the in confronting two Romulan warbirds. ( ) Rendezvous with the USS Enterprise In 2366, an unnamed Klingon Bird-of-Prey rendezvoused with the so that Kurn, a participant in the Officer Exchange Program, could be beamed aboard the Federation flagship. ( ) , the vessel Kurn was next known to have served aboard.}} Attack on the Bortas ]] In the final days of 2367, two unnamed Birds-of-Prey, loyal to the House of Duras, engaged a surprise attack on Gowron's flagship, the as it orbited Qo'noS, disabling its warp coils and aft shields with the first volley. It was soon joined by a second vessel, and both continued to inflict heavy damage to the Bortas. At a suggestion from Lieutenant Worf, the Bortas lured the attacking ships into attempting to board, believing the Bortas crippled, while Worf targeted the disruptors manually. This succeeded in destroying one of the ships, however the other managed to raise it's shields in time, allowing it to cause further damage until it was at last driven off by the sudden appearance and attack from the . The attack would signal the beginning of the Klingon Civil War. Fortunately, the swearing of loyalty from Kurn and four other squadron commanders would ensure that Gowron would not stand alone in the war. Because of Worf and Kurn's actions in the battle, Gowron would restore family honor to the House of Mogh. ( ) and , while other portions were new visual effects.}} Attack on the Prakesh These starships, composed of several Birds of Prey and a cruiser, attacked the Cardassian starship, the Prakesh in early 2372. One of the Birds-of-Prey were destroyed and another disabled by the , but the third destroyed the Prakesh with the help of the Vor'cha cruiser. The two surviving ships later pursued the Defiant to Deep Space 9, where they participated in the attack on the station. ( ) Ty'Gokor fleet These starships, again Birds-of-Prey and Vor'cha-class cruisers, were among those that protected Klingon High Command at Ty'Gokor. ( ) Gowron's fleet On stardate 50564.2 several unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey were among the large contingent of Klingon warships that arrived at Deep Space 9 after falling back from Cardassian space, following the Cardassians declaration of joining the Dominion. Several more later arrived at DS9, and were among the last of Gowron's fleet to reach the station. ( ) Second Fleet In late 2373, several unnamed Klingon Birds-of-Prey belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and , following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Operation Return This fleet, comprised of Birds-of-Prey and Vor'cha-class cruisers, was led by Martok and Worf, after they persuaded Chancellor Gowron to contribute them to Operation Return. One of these Birds-of-Prey was destroyed by friendly fire. The ships turned the tide on the battle and managed to outflank the Dominion, opening a hole through their lines for the Federation fleet. ( ) Unspecified Klingon-Borg encounter ]] While undergoing a neural link with the Borg Cooperative, 's first officer Chakotay, became aware of at least one, otherwise unspecified, pitched battle the Empire fought against a Borg cube of the same type that engaged Starfleet in the Battle of Wolf 359, and in which at least two unnamed Bird-of-Preys were involved. ( ) Mirror universe Enterprise's victim This unnamed 22nd century Bird-of-Prey was attacked by the prior to 2155. ( ) was used to depict this attack.}} Alliance cruisers Two of these unnamed Birds-of-Prey were dispatched to Terok Nor, along with the Regent's flagship, to put down the Terran Rebellion in 2372. ( ) Category:Unnamed Klingon starships Category:Mirror universe